


Talking During Movies

by vinniebatman



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, kinda silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While watching a movie, Spike and Xander discuss the true nature of agony... and ecstasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking During Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:. From fanfic_fiesta I like a look of Agony,/ Because I know it's true ~ Emily Dickenson // I like a look of Agony  
> Disclaimer: I hired a pack of ninjas to kidnap Joss; he was threatened with hot poker torture and chainsaws so I could meet the real him. I now own all. Thank you. Or not.  
> A/N: I've never done an all dialogue piece before and I felt like getting back to the funny. Enjoy and I hope it worked out well.

"That's fake."

  
"What, the CGI?"

"Well the monster is obviously fake.  But that bint can't act."

"All she's doing is screaming."

"I know, and she can't bloody well act."

"...Okay."

"Just trust me on this, luv.  You don't like hearing about my 'Gory Days,' so just take my word for it."

"I just don't get what you mean.  Can't you just explain it without mentioning disemboweling and skinning?"

"Okay.  Girl in the movie has just seen her husband cut in half, right?"

"Right."

"And no one knows where they are."

"So?"

"So?  She should be in emotional pain and all hopeless 'cause she knows no one is coming to save her.  That's real agony.  Pain is pain, physical torture can hurt like hell, but it isn't agony.  True agony comes from not only the physical pain, but emotional pain as well."

"Okay, so in vampire land there is a difference between agony and regular torturey 'I'm slowly cutting your foot off with a knife' torture?"

"'Course there is.  Why d'you think Angelus liked to play with his victims first?  He didn't even usually resort to physical torture before he killed.  He preferred the head games.  Agony is something bare and naked, pain exposed for all to see.  Agony is one of the truest emotions.  And she just looks like she got her foot cut off."

"But she did get her foot cut off."

"Ah shut it."

"Make me."

"Eh, I've got a better idea."

"Spike, where are you- oh, you're going there.  I think I like this idea."

"Know what else is one of the truest emotions? Ecstasy."

"Ohhh....  Isn't it, uh, just -oh God thats good.  Isn't it just a physical thing?"

"Sometimes.  But like agony, ecstasy is at its truest when its emotional and physical."

"Oh Jesus.  Like getting a blo-blow job from someone you love?"

"Mmhmmm...."

"I get it.  Oohh fuuuck. "


End file.
